


Messy Christmas!

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas Themed, Established Relationship, Failed attempt at humor, M/M, Ong is a mess, Romance, Swearing, but he is soft, except that is failed too, more or less, ongniel are both doctors, pretty much implied bottom!ong but everything is possible, so is daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Seongwoo just wanted to give his boyfriend what he had wished for - a beautifully decorated apartment, a Christmas tree and some self baked cookies. Sounded easy enough. However, fate (more like his inabilities) decided to fuck him over. A lot.





	Messy Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning! I'm nearly 8 hours late, I'm not sure if it's still the 28th anywhere in the world but I literally stayed up the whole night and morning to finish this so I apologize in adavance for grammatical/spelling errors and word vomits. I'm not too sure what I wrote myself. My brain is jelly at this point.
> 
> I'm not too much of a fan of this but I hope you can still enjoy it!
> 
> _Italics_ are Seongwoo's thoughts and those in "" are from [this recipe](https://www.germany-insider-facts.com/butter-cookies-recipe.html)

"Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!"

 

Seongwoo hurriedly brushed off his shoes and took off his coat in a hurry. He had abandoned his bag somewhere in a corner the moment he had stepped into the apartment. The young man looked at his watch. Five more hours. Five more hours he had to bake some cookies, decorate their flat, put up a Christmas tree, decorate that, shower and change into that ugly Christmas sweater.

 

_The things I do for you, Daniel._

 

He rushed to the kitchen to check if he had all the necessary ingredients for the cookies. Seongwoo was hoping and praying he didn't have to rush to the supermarket last minute.

He just came back from a sudden 40 hours shift in the hospital. He had had a small break to sleep in between but he didn't have the time to go home and prepare anything for a (admittedly late) Christmas atmosphere. Daniel and him, as two young doctors without kids, had to cover the 24th to 28th  as their older colleagues were allowed to go home to their families. His boyfriend had been pretty bumped since he loved the annual est and he had wanted to celebrate their first Christmas in their shared apartment grandly. But he was still stuck in the hospital for another five hours. They had both basically lived in the hospital the last three weeks, leaving absolutely no time to get their apartment in Christmas mood after all the strenuous days of work.

 

However, Seongwoo wanted to surprise his boyfriend by giving him exactly what he wanted – a beautifully decorated flat, some sweet cookies and his present. Luckily, he had taken some time in November already to buy all presents. At least one thing he didn't have to take care of anymore.

 

Seongwoo forcefully opened his fridge and cupboards to gather all the ingredients.  
  
 _Butter, flour, sugar, salt – shit, there is something missing. What – Ah, eggs! Okay, I got some eggs. Great!_

 

The man opened the recipe on his phone and washed his hands, ready to experience the adventure of baking some butter cookies. Seongwoo wasn't _that_ horribly bad in the kitchen but he had never really baked before. But how much harder could it be? Wasn't it sort of the same? A mix of ingredients and then some electrical magic and then tada – food! He deliberately chose an easy recipe, though. Better not risk anything. If kids can bake this, he can too.

 

“ _Sift the flour, cut the cold butter, put the egg yolk, sugar and butter chunks on top of the flour.”_

 

“Sift? Oh – oh. Okay.”

 

Seongwoo looked for the sieve but couldn't find it. He tried looking in every corner of the cupboard, even where he was sure it wouldn't be and rubbed his chin deep in thought.

 

“Do I even have a sieve?”

 

He tried to remember all of the things in their household and he swore they used to have one. He just needed to find it. Seongwoo looked through the cupboards again and hit his head when he found it between some big bowls. He was apparently blind. He just hoped he wouldn't mix up salt and sugar later.

 

Seongwoo put the sieve on top of a bowl and poured some flour into it which fell out the bowl and dirtied the whole countertop. He scolded himself but decided to lignore it since he would have to tidy up later anyway.

 

“Wait, how much do I actually need?” he gasped and stopped pouring more flour.

“Ah, Seongwoo! You useless piece of –”

 

He got his kitchen scale and took an unused small bowl to dump the flour in the sieve into it – except Seongwoo really wasn't the brightest after his long shift and got most of the flour on himself and the ground. He grumbled to himself that he would take care of it later and managed to put the rest of the flour into the bowl before adding more to reach the amount he needed.

 

He quickly (and messily) sifted the powder. Even though he had only completed one step out of many and gotten a big amount of flour all over the place, Seongwoo couldn't help from feeling smug. He was gonna rock this. Baking cookies? An easy task.

 

Except that Seongwoo sucked not only at handling flour in any way but also at everything else that had to do with following the recipe. He somehow cut himself while parting the butter with a knife, was suddenly too stupid to separate egg yolk from egg white and nearly forgot to add the sugar and the pinch of salt.

 

By the time he was wrapping the dough in clingfilm and letting it rest, some kind of war paint had found its way on his face in form of flour and dough. He swiped off his sweat and some crumbles and powder were stuck on the back of his hand. Seongwoo felt absolutely disgusting but he didn't have the time to feel ugly. Not that Ong Seongwoo could be ugly anyway.

 

Seongwoo dusted off the extra flour out of his pullover and jeans and ran to a spare room of their flat. They didn't know what to do with it yet, so Daniel and him – being the messy couple they were – decided to just put all the stuff they didn't need into the room. Empty boxes, boxes they had been too lazy to open but also like vases and other stuff.

 

Because he knew that Daniel rarely entered the room, Seongwoo had bought a Christmas tree three weeks ago and hid it in a corner. He had nearly broken his spine carrying the tree, nearly poked out his eye and nearly dropped the thing on his feet.

 

The Christmas tree and him would never be good friends.

 

Seongwoo sighed and removed the boxes he put in front of the tree to hide it. He gasped when he saw how the tree had lost its original beauty, looking more like a sad, overworked tree with branches turned down in exhaustion.

 

Seongwoo couldn't help snort. So the tree felt like him right now. Maybe there was still hope to his friendship to the tree if they could relate to each other.

 

The doctor frowned at himself, wondering if he had breathed in too much disinfectant to have such a weird train of thoughts.

 

He grabbed the stem and pulled out the gigantic plant out of the hide out. He had totally forgotten how heavy it was and accidentally dropped it – right onto a vase. The following chinking sound made him wince harshly. He was hoping and praying it wasn't broken but when he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the vase Daniel's mom had gifted them on the floor. In hundred pieces.

 

Honestly, he wasn't sad. The thing had been ugly as fuck.

But he felt bad since Daniel's mother had been so excited to gift them some kind of meaningful vase to keep their sexual potency. They had been extremely embarrassed and looked at each other with small awkward laughs. Daniel's mom didn't need to know they were fucking all the time with or without the vase.

 

Seongwoo forced his guilty conscience back and shrugged. He would take care of it later.

He tried carrying the tree out to their living room without breaking another thing or stumbling over one of the many things lying on the ground and sighed in relief when he finally managed to to put it in the corner of the room. He blinked a few times in confusion until he realized that the tree couldn't stand on his own and needed a pedestal. The doctor facepalmed himself for not considering this and frantically tried to find a solution. He didn't have the time to run out and buy some. Actually, he was pretty sure he'd be arrested if he went out right now, looking like a crazy beast with powder on himself and weird stuff on his face.

 

For a short moment, he just looked at the tree before deciding that it was all good standing in the corner, it wouldn't fall. Most probably. Maybe. Hopefully.

 

He rushed back to the room to open a huge box to get out another box which had another box in it with countless things in even more boxes to decorate the tree and the rest of the flat with. Seongwoo grabbed all of smaller cartons with the beautifully drawn glass baubles, the fairy lights and the tinsel and pressed them under and in his arms to carefully balance them to the living room.

 

Sweat started forming on his forehead when one box started to slowly slip out of his grab and he couldn't do anything to stop it from slipping further. He hurriedly walked to the tree, already wondering how the hell he was supposed to put down all the boxes properly without breaking anything. He managed to walk right into a pile of clothes ~~from their last impromptu undressing~~ and got stuck with one foot which he had only noticed after he had already started to fall, face squished against the countless boxes.

 

Well, at least he didn't have to think about putting down the boxes carefully anymore.

 

He sighed in frustration and stood up to check himself for injuries. Honestly, he didn't fancy the idea of seeing Daniel in the hospital just shortly after leaving his workplace. Even if his younger boyfriend looked incredibly hot in his white coat. And even hotter when he shrugged of said coat and everything underneath to reveal –

 

_Focus, Seongwoo. What are you, a 15 year old teen? Keep it in your dirty pants._

 

He sighed relieved when he noticed that he had no injury but the relief was quickly replaced by panic when he looked down to the boxes, specifically to the one with the pretty and shit expensive glass baubles. They could function as some (dangerous) fake snow at most now.

 

Seongwoo scratched his head helplessly. What was he supposed to decorate the tree with now?

He checked the rest of the decoration and to his delight, the small plastic baubles weren't destroyed....just slightly dented. He grabbed one and tried press the dent out of the plastic by pressing on some other sides but winced when he realized he only made it worse.

 

“Oh, whatever. Just turn them the way Daniel won't notice. He won't look at the tree twice anyway.”

  
Most probably. Maybe. Hopefully.

 

The young man took out every single small ball ornament and diligently put it on the weak twitches and branches of the tree. He barely dared to breathe, too afraid the slightest amount of wind will make all of the baubles fall to the ground.   
  
He had finished putting all the balls on (only the front side of) the tree when a strong urge to to cough overcame him. He pressed his mouth together and stopped breathing, slowly inching away from the tree in case he couldn't hold back anymore. Seongwoo relaxed when he felt the feeling pass away, just to get hit by the merciless urge to sneeze immediately. He couldn't even turn away in time before he sneezed loudly right onto the tree, making the small ball ornaments fall like the last piece of his hope and happiness.

 

He snorted at the ground and picked up the ornaments with his mouth significantly turned downwards. He felt like slamming the boxes into a corner and going to bed but then he told himself to think of the surprised and happy face his boyfriend would show later and he found new energy to continue. Because all the extra hard work was worth it if he could see Daniel's joyful smile and hear his loud laughter.

 

Seongwoo quickly looked at his watch. He still had a bit over three hours left. Time would be tight, but he would make it. He had to. He quickly put the baubles on the tree again and threw the fairy lights somewhere in between the branches, followed by some random ass placement of tinsel. He was proud of himself that the tree was still standing and actually looking a bit like an actual Christmas tree now. Even if it looked ready for the trash bin.

 

A quick look to his watch told him the dough had been resting for over an hour now and that he should start cutting out the cookies.

 

He put the dough on the countertop and dusted the rolling pin with a bit of flour before starting to roll out the dough. He laughed disbelievingly when it rolled out so smoothly. He may suck at sifting and mixing but he was a master at rolling out dough.

 

_Even small victories count, Seongwoo._

 

Giggling happily to himself, he dusted the cookie cutters. They were in all shapes of forms. From stars and a moon to a heart and a snowman. Seongwoo hummed as he pressed the cutters into the dough, deciding that he liked baking Christmas cookies. They were pretty easy and fun to make, no wonder kids loved to do it.

 

Seongwoo prepared a baking plate and put a sheet of baking parchment on it before turning on the oven.

 

He tried to grab a piece of cookie dough in the shape of a snowman when he realized that it was stuck on the counterpart. He gasped, looking at the recipe again and groaning at himself.

 

He had forgotten to dust the counterpart with flour as well.

 

Seongwoo still tried to peel off the snowman, though. Tried from every corner, as gently and carefully as he could without damaging the snowman too much. A small smile passed his lips as he finally managed to peel it off but it fell quickly when he realized the snowman was shaped more like a small dick now.

 

He weakly threw the small dick on the rest of the dough and started to peel off everything before kneading it back to one massive lump and starting all over again, not forgetting any step this time.

 

Even rolling out the dough felt bittersweet now.

 

He didn't have the time to cry after wasted time and decided to just focus on his task.

  
Luckily, he managed to follow the recipe well and pushed the baking plate into the oven with a small gleeful laugh.

 

Another look to his watch told him he still had a bit more than two hours left. That was actually not too bad. He quickly grabbed the vacuum and started cleaning around the flat. He cursed at himself silently when he realized he should have maybe vacuumed before putting up the tree. And then he cursed at himself again when he realized that he maybe should clean up before vacuuming a floor that was entirely covered in clothes and their other belongings. He started to collect everything that he was able to put into a washing machine and threw it into the basket in the bathroom.

 

Seongwoo swore, he really wanted to tidy up diligently but as the time kept running, he couldn't bring himself to care enough, so he just used his mother's ninja method to tidy up.

 

_Just throw everything somewhere no one can see and you are good._

 

He quickly grabbed everything that wasn't supposed to be in the living room and mindlessly threw it into the room from earlier. Instead of just throwing away the pieces of the vase he just brushed them to the side and promised to do it later. If he would remember. Most probably not. Who cares.

 

The young doctor vacuumed through the flat in such a dangerous speed. Suddenly, he was tripping over the cable, nearly face planting into the tree but he barely managed to stop himself.

He grinned triumphantly, “Not today, Satan.”

 

All of a sudden, he noticed a weird smell – as if something was burning. He raised to his feet in panic and ran to the kitchen, seeing smoke already coming out of the stove. Seongwoo hurriedly took out the plate (after feeling his face burning off and coughing like an asthma kid without his spray) and felt like crying when he saw the cookies. Or more accurately, the black coal of what was left of them. All the hard work had been useless. How had he forgotten to set an alarm? The whole batch was ruined now. He sighed and shook his head at himself. He wanted everything to go perfectly and smoothly but it really wasn't working out well for him. Seongwoo only opened all the windows and prepared the second and last batch. There were slightly less cookies but it was okay. He should stay positive. Those would surely work out well. And the rest will as well.

 

_For Daniel._  
  
This time, he remembered setting an alarm. He had only one and a half hour left to decorate the flat and shower. It sounded possible and Seongwoo was sure he could do it. So instead of rushing as he did before, he tried to do it slower but also more steady. He couldn't afford headbutting into the tree.

 

Seongwoo quickly finished vacuum cleaning and grabbed one of the many other boxes from earlier to fish out the Christmas decoration. Jisung had been nice enough to share some of his after he had told him about his plan. The older man had been excited and threw a box full of decoration into his arms the moment Seongwoo had mentioned the idea. At first, he tried refusing but Jisung gave him one of those stern gazes that would make everyone shut up immediately. So here he was with this big box of everything. He pulled out the first thing his hand had managed to grab and found a small box of some stars and angels made out of porcelain. Seongwoo decided to put it on the windowsill when he heard the alarm.  
  
He rushed to the stove to turn it off, checking if cookies didn't look like hell themselves had baked them and letting them cool down.

Afterwards, he continued putting everything in the box all over the living room, not really caring whether it looked good or eye violating. Honestly, Seongwoo had never been good in art class. He wasn't one for decoration and that pretty stuff, he was more practical while Daniel was the one that liked some plants or other unnecessary dusty things.

 

The last thing in the box was some tinsel and tinsel garland. It sort of always reminded him of pompoms and he couldn't help playing a bit with them to his own amusement. Although he had never really cared enough about Christmas to decorate his flat, he guessed that decorating with his oversized puppy in human form would be extremely fun. An immediate smile formed on his lips as he pulled out all of the garland, looking around the room to decide on a fitting spot. He disentangled the garland as best as he could but it simply didn't want to work his way. He told himself to be more careful but he had absolutely no patience for something messier than himself right now and tried fumbling and pulling on all ends. But his attempt was futile, if not making everything worse. This tinsel garland was basically galloping on his nerves. He usually needed very detailed and careful finger movements for his work, so why wasn't he able to disentangle this cheap plastic?

 

“FUCK YOU, I GRADUATED MED SCHOOL!”

 

He groaned loudly and balled the garland into a ball of tinsel and threw it lifelessly next to the TV. It would work.

 

The last thing of decoration he put on was a twig of mistletoe right above the entrance door. He didn't know what to use to fix it properly, so he just used some tape, hoping it won't fall at the smallest action.

 

Seongwoo sighed in relief. He had finished preparing the whole flat and managed to bake some decent looking cookies. One last look at his watch told him he still had around five minutes, at least he could rest and wait now.

 

When he sat down on the couch, he looked at his trousers and the stains on it and remembered that he had totally forgotten himself amidst the whole mess. He jumped up and shrugged off all of his clothes before jumping into the shower. While washing himself in a frenzy, he managed to knock his head roughly on metal basket in the shower, screaming in pain but biting his lips in firm determination to still finish quickly.

 

Barely dried, he ran to their sleeping room to throw some boxers and trousers on and this hideous Christmas pullover Jaehwan had once gifted him for Christmas. It was so ugly he never touched it but he found it quite useful today.

 

The moment he managed to slip the pullover over his head, he already heard the key turning and he sprinted to the front door to throw himself at his tired boyfriend who barely managed to catch him in time.

 

“Oh, hey –“

 

Seongwoo silenced him immediately by wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his lips to his in a sweet liplock.

 

He felt and heard Daniel giggling into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Seongwoo's waist, pressing their bodies together. Daniel was the first one to part them but stole a peck from Seongwoo shortly after who only grinned and pecked him back right. They smiled at each other simultaneously, happy to be in each other's arms at the end of the day.

 

“I surely don't mind greeted like that every time after a long shift but I can't help wondering why exactly I'm so lucky today.”

 

Seongwoo grinned cheekily and gestured to the mistletoe over their head wordlessly.

They both looked up and in that moment, the little twig had the nerve to drop – dangerously close to Seongwoo's eye.

 

Christmas decoration was fucking dangerous. Or maybe fixing decoration with some lousy stripes of tape.

 

Daniel looked behind Seongwoo's back around the flat in awe. The older was biting his lips anxiously as he watched Daniel's face changing from awe to loud disbelieving laughs.

 

His eyes were twinkling and his smile bright and warm and making Seongwoo feel all soft inside. In this moment, he forgot all about his struggles earlier and was just happy to know Daniel seemed to like it.

 

“Did you do all of this alone? You just got home yourself a few hours ago, right? It must have been super stressful.”

“Yeah, but the whole year, you have said you couldn't wait to celebrate Christmas with all the decoration and a tree. When you found out about your schedule you were so sad – How could I not at least try for you, even if I'm technically late as well?”

 

Daniel's eyes swept over the flat again, this time a lot slower to take in more details and enjoy the view. His eyes then settled on Seongwoo. They were so full of love and adoration, it made Seongwoo giggled joyfully.

 

“Do you like it?”

“I love it,” he said and cupped the older's face before pressing a soft kiss on his lips again, “ _I love you_. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. And considering my mom is the sweetest woman ever, it really means something.”

 

He chuckled a bit and kissed Seongwoo's temple before engaging him in a proper hug.

 

“Thank you. Really. Best surprise ever.”

“I also baked cookies!”

“Really? You?”

 

Seongwoo nodded almost shyly and led Daniel to the couch. He quickly went to the kitchen and put the cookies on a plate before returning.

 

In the meantime, Daniel had grabbed the ball of tinsel garland and greeted him with an amused smile as he threw ball into the air and caught it effortlessly.

 

“That's so you,” he laughed and put it back next to the TV. He looked at the tree in fascination and curiousity. Daniel touched one of the branches, wondering why the tree didn't look as big and glamorous as some others he had seen. When he pulled a bit too much at a branch, the whole tree suddenly fell his way and he only saved himself thanks to his magically still fast reflexes. He couldn't, however, save the decoration on the tree that fell to the ground.

 

Daniel picked up one of the small dented baubles in amusement, rolling them between his fingers.

He turned to Seongwoo with a small chuckle but all the older could feel was embarrassment.

 

“Busted,” he mumbled mainly to himself.

 

His boyfriend settled down on the couch again and motioned for Seongwoo to come with a beautifully warm smile. Daniel didn't look mad or disappointed and the cookies were good at least.

The older looked at the plate of cookies and placed it down on the couch table. Daniel pulled him onto his lap, laughing at the hideous pullover he knew Jaehwan had gifted him as a joke.

 

“How do you still look so adorable in this ugly thing, baby?”

“My beauty is enough to cover this atrocity's lack of it,” he retorted with confidence and turned around to face him properly with his legs half-wrapped around Daniel's waist.

“What do you think why people don't call you out on your ugliness?”

 

Daniel slipped his fingers under the pullover and tickled Seongwoo who started giggling immediately and tried squirming away.

 

“What was that about me being ugly, hm?” he asked and kept moving his fingers across Seongwoo's smooth skin.

“S-Stop!”

“Not until you speak some truth!”

“Okay! Okay! I admit defeat!” Seongwoo laughed and wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck again. He pressed their foreheads together and for a short second, as if they were stuck in their own little world, they simply smiled at each other again.

“Kang Daniel is the most handsome, most good-looking, absolutely sexiest man to ever walk on earth and I'm incredibly lucky to call him my boyfriend,” he whispered, a small grin on his face.

 

Daniel hummed approvingly and kissed him shortly before leaving another kiss on his forehead.

 

“You are passable too, love.”

 

Seongwoo snorted and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He grabbed a cookie to offer Daniel one who was eagerly opening his mouth for the older to feed him.

 

The smile on Daniel's face froze shortly as he chewed on the whole cookie but then he smiled at Seongwoo again. Or more like tried to. It was easy for Seongwoo to see right through the fake smile.

 

“They suck,” Seongwoo deadpanned, more of a statement rather than a question. He sighed in disappointment at himself, wondering what the hell he had done wrong.

“They are...a spectacle on their own.”

“Oh my god. They really do suck,” he whined, “I really tried to make this a memorable and beautiful Christmas for you but I fucked up so bad. I forgot to buy a pedestal for the tree, I dropped the box of the pretty baubles earlier, put countless of dents in the plastic ones, messed up the cookies completely and was probably close to hurting and dying too many times today. Also, please don't enter the spare room. I don't even know if there is enough space to actually enter it anymore. Ugh, I'm a mess.”

 

Seongwoo buried his pouting face into Daniel's neck, trying to hide himself but the younger was having none of it and pushed his boyfriend slightly away from him so they were facing each other.

 

Daniel gently cupped his face again, silently demanding for the older to look at him. In his gaze was nothing but the same love and adoration he had shown earlier.

 

“Seongwoo, I don't really care if the tree looks half-dead or if the cookies taste horrible. It's the thought that counts. And you prepared and did all of this just for me in a few hours. You must have felt so tired and exhausted but you still pushed yourself to do everything you usually don't like to do. I know you are not into this Christmas stuff but you still did all of it while keeping me in your thoughts. I'm honestly so incredibly lucky to call you my boyfriend, _my other half._

You make me happy everyday but today, you just managed to make me even happier and I can't believe that was possible,I also couldn't believe I was able to love you more but here I am, feeling more in love with you than I have ever before.”

 

He brushed a few damp strands out of his face.

 

“I'll take you and your ugly sweater and everything that comes with you being a mess any day, okay? So what if you couldn't handle the garland and just rolled it into a ball? Or if you messed up the cookies? Just knowing you did all of it for me only –”

 

Daniel pressed small little kisses all over Seongwoo's face. The previous pout on his face disappeared and was replaced by a familiar bright smile. Daniel sighed happily.

 

“I am so incredibly in love with you and I really mean _you_. All of you, no exception. Ever since we have met, I can't help thinking that you being by my side for yet another year is my present for every Christmas. From god, the universe or fate – I don't really care. Because I wouldn't want it any other way.”

 

Seongwoo closed his eyes for a moment, letting Daniel's words wrap around him like a warm safe blanket before opening his eyes again as he slowly shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“What have I done to deserve someone like you?”  
  


The younger wrapped his arms even tighter around him.

 

“That's what I am asking myself everyday when I look at you.”

 

Sweet smiles were shared before they leaned forward and let their lips meet again. Seongwoo wanted to pour all of his emotions and his own love into the kiss but he pulled back with a frown when he tasted something weird.

 

“Why do you taste so salty?”

 

Daniel wordlessly reached out to the plate of cookies and offered one to Seongwoo who bit into the cookie reluctantly.

 

Just to scrunch up his face in disgust. He turned around and spit out the bit while Daniel was laughing at his misery.

 

“Fuck, did I mix up salt and sugar?”  
“Seems like it.”  
“How did you eat a whole one of those?” Seongwoo wondered, shock written all over his face.

“See, that's how much I love you,” he replied cheekily. The older kissed his forehead and giggled shortly.

“I guess you deserve a present then!”

 

Daniel's eyebrows raised in confusion as Seongwoo climbed off his lap to slowly move to the bedroom.

 

“You got me a present? Besides this whole plan? You really shouldn't have!”

“But I wanted to. And believe me, I will benefit of it, too,” he said and grinned smugly.

 

The younger smirked, already anticipating the surprise.

 

“Wait here for me and I will get your present. I promise it won't take long.”

 

Daniel, bewitched by the way his boyfriend was moving his hips to their bedroom, only kept silent as his eyes followed every little movement Seongwoo made.

 

A few agonizing minutes later, Seongwoo slowly walked out of the bedroom door and leaned against the door frame with a hand on his hips.

 

The younger doctor let his eyes roam over the other, from the bottom to the top and up again, over the never ending naked skin.

 

And started laughing.

 

“My god, where did you find this freaking horrible outfit?”

 

Barely clad in anything, Seongwoo was wearing some kind of ridiculous and super short Santa Claus costume. He looked so funny, Daniel couldn't hold back the breathy laughs leaving him as he went closer to Seongwoo to take a proper look at his boyfriend.

 

“It's ugly, isn't it?”

“It totally is. It deserves to be destroyed.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked with a seductive grin, half-lidded eyes and his head tilted just the way he knew made Daniel crazy, “Why don't you rip it off me then?”

 

Smirking at the obvious invitation he lets his hands run down from Seongwoo's shoulders over his half-naked chest before settling down on the ugly thong, ripping the cheap material apart.

 

“You bought an ugly and cheap outfit, so I would rip it off you?”  
“Busted,” he replied, a cheeky smirk forming on his lips.

 

Daniel grabbed his chin and hovered over his lips with his own.

 

“Everyday, I just find more and more reasons to love you.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think this is one of my weakest fics, it feels so flat overall. I recognize it had potential at some parts but uhm yeah at 7 am you just stop caring at some point. 
> 
> I hope you had a great holiday and happy new year!  
> Please look forward to the rest of the SOS fics for this project ^^
> 
> Thank you for your time as usual <3 
> 
> [S.O.S. twitter](https://twitter.com/ongnielsos)  
>  [S.O.S. cc](https://curiouscat.me/ongnielsos) if you have any (anonymous) questions or if you want to submit a prompt for our Drabble Project!
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)  
>  [personal cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)


End file.
